In our concurrently filed application entitled, "Substituted .alpha.-[2'-tricyclo[3.3.1.1.sup.3,7 ]decylidene]benzeneacetonitrile Derivatives", whose teachings are hereby incorporated by reference, we have described substituted .alpha.-[2'-tricyclo[3.3.1.1.sup.3,7 ]decylidene]benzeneacetonitrile derivatives which have antihypoxia and anti-inflammatory activities. We have now prepared the related benzeneacetamide derivatives which possess antihypoxia, antiparkinson and/or anticonvulsant activities, that is they either protect warm-blooded animals from the effects of oxygen deprivation, reduce pentylenetetrazole- or electric shock-induced seizures or reduce N-carbamoyl-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)acetamide hydrochloride-induced tremors.